Wir Mussen alle Juden Ausrotten! Wolfenstein Creepypasta
I remember of a time when my father told me about a game his brother used to play. He said the game was called Wolfenstein, a first person shooting game where your an allied soldier fighting Nazis. He said that his brother was addicted to it and would play it all day, everyday. The game sounded interesting, like what was so cool or addictive about it? I wanted to get it for my emulator, and try it for myself. I was sad when I couldn't figure out how the stupid thing worked. I asked "dad, does your brother still have the game?" He said that his uncle died a couple of years before I was born, and he was to additcted to the game. He would become mean and didn't want to socialize with people and always keeping to himself, locked in his room. I didn't know this, because he said that he didn't like talking about it. I went back into my room, and got on my computer. A couple hours later, my dad came in with a game. "The title isn't the same and I assume he changed it, but this looks like it." He said, with a depressed look on his face. I took the game, and looked at the title as he left the room. The title was weird, as if someone wrote it in another launguage. It said: Wir Mussen alle Juden aussrotten. It was a piece of paper written in Sharpie, but messy handwriting. I thought it was odd, but I didn't think about it because my dad came in with my uncle's Super Nintendo. The SNES, as people call it, was in bad shape. It was dirty, the controller had bite marks on it like if someone knawed on it, and it had Sharpie marks on it. "It looks bad, but i'm pretty sure it works" my dad said. As he left the room, I plugged in the SNES. I put the game in, took off the title, and put it in. I flipped that switch and was ready to shoot some Nazis. But the game just started with two options, without a game publisher logo. The options were Hochste or Jude. I thought this was odd, but I never seen the game before. I chose the first option, Hochste, and the game just started me out on a very dark blue floor, same color wall to the left, and a fence to the right. I moved forward and as I walked, I heard a voice. The voice was very bad, like a 8-bit voice, so I couldn't understand it. It was coming from the right, so I turned right to the fence. A small boy, a 16-bit boy, looking up at me from behind the fence. I heard a louder voice say something that was hard to understand as well, but it was loud and made the boy duck down and start to cry. I think it came from my character, so I decided to keep going forward and heard more and more voice from the right. I decided to turn right, and now I saw a tower in the background and a line of people, all ages, looking at me in a line. The same loud voice came out and the younger ones got freightened and the older people turned my left. I saw a building that they were walking into, and some guards near the entrance. They were hard to tell, but they had red on their arms so I assumed they were Nazis. I saw a sign on the side of the building that read: Jude Einascherung. As I read this, I heard a loud noise coming from it. And a minute from this I heard a loud scream, then silence. Then a loud voice from the building said "NACHSTE!" This voice was more clear and was a yell. After that voice, some of the people moved forward. I turned left, very shocked and scared since I just witnessed a cremation, and moved forward. I saw an opening to the gate and went in. I saw on the floor a skinny, black object and walked over it. It said "peitsche", and it looked like a whip. I saw another building and it had a sign saying "Tracht Prugel" on it. The door was open and two Nazis were guarding the entrance, I tried whipping them but nothing happened. I walked inside and saw 3 people, with there knees on the floor and they had no shirt on, they were facing the other way and there hands were chained to the ceiling. I heard a voice from the entrance say "PEITSCHE!" So I assumed he wanted me to whip them. I press the button, which all of the buttons made me use my whip, and hit them. As I hit one, there was a very high-pitched scream from the person. There was a whip mark on his back too, and it was bleeding (not hyper-realistic) 16-bit blood like would see in the game, but I didn't want to see that. So I tried to leave the building but I wasn't allowed to, since the 2 Nazis were blocking the door. They had a very disturbing face, one full of hatred and disgust. So I went to the second person and whipped him too. I whipped him more than the first, and he screamed louder and louder each time. But I didn't stop whipping him. I, for whatever reason, didn't feel like stopping. But then I came to my senses and finally stopped. The man appeared dead, his head was hanging down. The third person is a little boy, similar to the one I met at the beginning. I whipped him too, and his screaming was high-pitched and extreamly loud. I still didn't want to stop, but the loud noise made me. So I turned it off and unplugged it but right when I was about to, something compelled me to play some more. I turned it back on and the same two options popped up again. This time, I chose Jude, just to see what it was. This time I popped up in a line on the other side of the fence. I saw a Nazi starring at me from where I was when I started playing. I turned right to see I was behind someone. I moved out of line to see that same building that had the sign:Jude Einascherung. I remembered that this is the cremation building. I moved even further away but another Nazi came over and hit me back in line. My health was now very low, and I completely forgot I had health. I heard the same loud noise and scream from before. Then somebody yelled "NACHSTE!" again, and the line moved up. This went on for the next 10 minutes, which was unbearable to hear a loud scream of agony over and over again and each got louder as we moved up, and we finally went inside. I saw a huge oven, I saw very skinny (you can see their ribcages and bones) dead human bodies and some Nazis forcing people on these ovens. Then they put them inside, a loud noise and fire came up along with a loud scream, then the Nazi said "NACHSTE!" By this point, I knew nachste meant next. It did this for 3 other people until my turn. I didn't move from the spot to see what would happen. The Nazis grabbed me and forced me on, as this was happening I could hear a loud voice say "Neigh! Neigh! Neigh!" but they didn't stop. They had those looks on their faces like before. The forced me on it and I saw the roof of the building from me laying down. Then they pushed me in the oven. As I was in here, I heard a faint whispering saying "fuhrer, fuhrer, fuhrer". Then the loud noise from the oven came on and it was extreamly loud and I heard a very loud scream, much louder than before. Then the screen cut to black, and I heard a the faint whisering again saying "fuhrer", which is what Adolf Hitler was called. The voice got louder and louder and then it came on loud, with them screaming instead of whispering and a Swastika popped up. It was red and blood was dripping from it. I heard band music and german singing. I also heard one of Hitler's speeches was also heard. After it a loud applaud, clapping, and yelling were heard. Then it went black, with everything but the faint whispering came back on. I shut off the SNES, I was very sweaty and felt tired. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30. I went to bed, and had nightmares of the game. My nightmares were the same as the "Jude" option of the game, but were more realistic and I was the Jew. I also had a dream of me as a Nazi and I was saluting a Swastika, but it was brief. I woke up the next day and saw that the SNES was gone. I walked out and saw my dad was playing it. He turned and looked at me, his eyes were bloodshot as if he played the whole day. He then said "fun isn't it?" Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story